1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sharpening device and, more particularly, to a device for straightening and sharpening dull ends of throwing darts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for re-sharpening the dull points of darts, and also to provide a means to straighten bent points prior to sharpening thereof.
Various types of sharpening devices are used such as metal files and the like, and sharpening stones. However, these are not very satisfactory because points are not consistently and uniformly formed. That is, one must become very proficient when using the above-mentioned sharpening tools in order to provide a balanced tip that is sharpened in a concentric manner.
Further, if the tip end is bent in addition to being dull, the tip should be straightened first before it is sharpened. When a bent tip is not straightened further problems will occur -- not only with respect to the dart, but also resulting in damage to a sharpening stone.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device that will allow any individual to straighten and sharpen each dart point in a professional manner each time it is used.